degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Here Comes Your Man (1)
Main Plot Sean reaches out to Peter in order to accept the fact that he is now dating Emma. Peter gets caught up in a street race with Jay and Sean. When he police come one afternoon and see Peter racing Jay, Sean and Emma run to Sean's car after they see the police arrive. Pulling of the road, Sean tells Emma that he is "bad news" and that he is making trouble for her. Emma insists that he is not trouble, and they look into each other's eyes and start to kiss. Emma's cell phone rings, which momentarily interrupts the kiss. The camera reveals that Peter is the caller. Emma looks at the phone, sees that it is Peter, but looks at Sean again and continues to kiss him. Subplot Marco is worried about what his father will think when he finds out that Dylan, his roommate and Paige's older brother, is his boyfriend. Opening Credits *The opening sequence begins by fading in from white on some kids walking up the stairs to Degrassi. *This then shrinks and goes off the screen. *We then see each character posing for the camera while clips of them from past seasons play behind them with a blue tint in boxes with gold outlines. *We first see Emma standing and smiling at the camera. *The camera zooms in on her and she looks to her left and then back at the camera. *Three clips play behind her including a clip from Mother and Child Reunion, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, and Tell it to my Heart. *The name Miriam McDonald appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. *Her name wipes off to the right. *We then see Manny pop up from below the screen and flips her hair and smiles. *We see three clips of her in the backgroud including clips from, Wannabe, White Wedding, and Venus. *The name Cassie Steele appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. *It then wipes off to the right. *We then see Sean who has his arms folded. *He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. *Then he goes off screen to left. *We see three clips of him from past seasons which include two from Gangsta, Gangsta, and Back In Back *The name Daniel Clark appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. *It then wipes off to the right. *We then see Ellie who puts both her hands behind her back. *She looks at the camera and smiles. *We see four clips of her from her past seasons, including clips from Take My Breathe Away, Weddings, Parties, Anything, Together forever and, Anywhere I lay my head. *The name Stacey Farber appears on the lower left of the screen glowing in gold letters. *It wipes off to the right. *We then see Paige with her back to the camera. *She turns around and looks into the camera and smiles. *We see three clips of her from her past seasons including clips from Family Politics, Ghost in the Machiene and, The Lexicon of Love. *The name Lauren Collins appears on the lower right of the screen glowing in gold letters. *It then wipes off to the right. *Next we see Jimmy who's sitting in his wheelchair looking at the camera. *We see four clips of him from past seasons including from Time Stands Still. *The name Aubrey Graham appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. *It wipes off to the right. *We see Spinner next who has his head bowed down. *He looks up at the camera, smiles, and waves his left arm before walking off to the right. *We see three clips of him from past seasons including clips from Message in a Bottle, Anywhere I Lay My Head, and Time Stands Still. *The name Shane Kippel appears glowing gold letters on the lower left of the screen. *It wipes off to the right. *Next we see Darcy who walks closer to the camera, smiling. *We see three clips of her from past seasons including clips from Anywhere I Lay My Head and, Redemption Song. *The name Shenae Grimes appears glowing in gold letters on the lower right of the screen. *It then wipes off to the right. *We then see Jay who's looking at the camera. *He then takes his hat off and throws it at the camera. *We see three clips of him from past seasons clips from Redemption Song. *The name Mike Lobel appears glowing on the lower right of the screen. *It then wipes off to the right. *We then see Alex bend down and look at the camera with a slight smile. *We see three clips of her from past seasons including clips from, The Lexicon of Love. *The name Deanna Casaluce appears on the lower left of the screen glowing. *It then wipes off to the right. *Next we see Snake sneak up behind Spike. *He grabs her and she laughs as he starts twirling her. *We see three clips from past seasons of them including, White Wedding (2), and Our Lips Are Sealed (2). *The name Stefan Brogren appears on the upper left of the screen below Snake while the name Amanda Stepto appears on the lower right below Spike in gold letters. *They both wipe off to the right. *Next we see J.T. smiling at the camera. *His mascot head is tossed to him and he catches it, and shakes his head while smiling. *Four clips of him from past seasons are shown including clips from Hot for Teacher, Foolin', Turned Out and,Dressed In Black *The name Ryan Cooley appears glowing on the lower right of the screen. *It wipes off to the right. *Next we see Liberty with her back to the camera. *She turns around and crosses her arms and smiles. *We see three clips of her from past seasons play including clips from Basketball Diaries and Together Forever. *The name Sarah Barrable-Tishauer appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. *It then wipes off to the right. *Then we see Peter who looks at the camera and grins. *We see three clips of him including clips from Venus, The Lexicon of Love, and Here Comes Your Man. *The name Jamie Johnston appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. *It then wipes off to the right. *Next we see Ms. Hatzilakos who has her arms folded. She unfolds them and smiles. *We see three clips of her including two clips from, Here Comes Your Man. *The name Melissa Dimarco appears glowing on the lower right of the screen in gold letters. *It wipes off to the right. *Then we see Marco with only a white background. *He smiles at the camera and puts the hood from his sweatshirt on his head. *The name Adamo Ruggiero appears glowing in gold letters on the right of the screen. *It then wipes off to the right. *He then turns around and walks away with his back to the camera. *The name Degrassi appears in blue letters on the back of his sweatshirt. *It pops out and fades into a group picture of the cast. *The name The Next Generation fades in below it and glows in blue letters zooming out. Trivia *Shenae Grimes has been added to the opening. Daniel Clark has also been re-added. Also Andrea Lewis, Jake Epstein, Jake Goldsbie, Pat Mastroianni, and Stacie Mistysyn have been removed. Jake Goldsbie is still appearing on the show regularly however, and is credited in the scene after the opening credits. *The theme song has been remixed. It's still performed by Jakelope but it has been stripped of vocals. *First storyline Involving Street Racing ever in Degrassi history. *First appearance of Sean since season 4, in the episode, Back In Black. *First subplot about the original college life. *First Sean, and Emma kiss since season 3, in the episode, Gangsta, Gangsta. *It's Peter's 17th party at the beginning of this episode however, his actual Birthday is two days after it. *At the begining of the episode when Peter is driving down the highway with Emma, she takes a picture of him with her phone, however this is not the first time she's taken a picture of him she also did in the episode, Tell It To My Heart. *In this episode, Sean finds out that Emma was anorexia last year (In Season five) *In this episode, we find out that Emma knits, which helps her deal with her anorexia *This episode reveals that Jay's car is orange. Gallery Herecomesyourman.jpg Season-6-degrassi-911436 535 330.jpg Season-6-degrassi-911432 535 330.jpg Season-6-degrassi-911423 535 330.jpg Season-6-degrassi-911434 535 330.jpg ImagesCAQ4UVQN.jpg ImagesCAMXQ64W.jpg ImagesCAUO53OL.jpg Wddfqw.jpg Links *Watch Here Comes Your Man (1) ﻿ Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Relationships Category:Affairs Category:Love Triangles Category:Cheating Category:Homosexuality Category:Homophobia Category:Coming out Category:LGBT Category:Parents Category:Family Issues Category:Two-part episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Degrassi TNG Category:Relationship Issues Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes